Love Untold
by TwilightKitsune1
Summary: Sometimes following orders is the hardest thing a man could do, even if that man is a Monster.


**Summary: **Sometimes following orders is the hardest thing a man could do, even if that man is a Monster.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _**Slayers**_ and am making absolutely no profit off of this story. It was made from a single idea, and posted on a whim.

_**Love Untold…**_

_**By: Twilightkitsune1**_

Living as a monster one can only feel so much, but only that of the evil psyche and not of the good. That's how it was, how it always is supposed to be, but for some reason there was something foreign that he felt when ever he came face to face with that fiery beauty. The one woman that the demons and monsters all feared, the one woman that their "mother" had almost bonded with. She destroyed many of their lords to get her reputation among his people; she had killed many of the monsters that ran around in her world to save those few who were unfortunate enough to cross their paths. She was the only human that he could say with out a single doubt in his mind had his respect, his admiration.

As the years passed and time went on it had not become an uncommon thing for him to visit her as she aged as all humans do. She had continued her ways of traveling, but now she traveled alone ever since she had left her friend Gourry. He still did not understand why she had done that but when ever he saw her he did not bother to question her decision. As the years wore on she was no longer that small child like woman he remembered who burned with untapped power, but she had blossomed into the woman of honed power and beauty untold. There were many among her kind that he has seen lusting after her, yet every time he found her she was as pure as she had been when he first meet her. However, should his master ask him of the truth he would be another to admit his lust for her, if only for her power. That was his only down fall.

When his master found out he was ordered to kill her once and for all. That was what had brought him to her room that night as she slept. As he looked at her as she slept, her hair fanned around her as if she were burning the material underneath her head. She was clad in nothing but a slight shift of clothe and he watched as her bosom rose and fell as she breathed in air. One hand rested above her head as the other gripped at the sheet that lay a top her body, a tranquil expression on her face. He made no noise as he approached her bed side and sat on the edge, hardly moving the mattress below him. As he reached for her and brushed aside a stray strand of her burning red hair, he watched as she shifted in her sleep towards him and marveled at the beauty she radiated in her sleep. Her skin was as pale as a new moon, such a contrary to her burning red hair. If he could, he wished he was able to just turn away now and leave her to her dreams but then he would be punished, and then probably killed for his disobedience. There was no reason for him to hesitate as he was, there was no reason for him to just sit and marvel at her beauty, but he did if only for a moment. As he steeled his will to do what had to be done for his master it was then her eyes flickered open and rested on him in the dark room.

It was not like he had never seen those eyes before, not like they hadn't haunted his mind since the first time he had meet her, but still he froze in her gaze. His body no longer headed his will, just sitting there as if waiting on baited breath just to hear her speak a word. She sat up slowly in the dark, holding the sheet to her chest, and looked into his eyes as if she knew why he had come to her.

"Xelloss." She whispered as if to a lover in the night wanting him to speak of something.

"I'm sorry." Was all he could say before he drove the dagger he had brought just for this deep into her chest, "I wish you had just stayed sleeping so you could have died in a dream." He whispered in her ear as her head feel to his chest as she gasped from the sheer pain and shock the dagger had caused, blood spilling from her lips.

She looked up to him, her head still resting on his broad chest and smiled, "I did… being in your arms during my death… that is… my dream." She gasped as blood leaked from the corner of her mouth and her eyes glazed over as death quickly clamed her.

There was nothing he could say, no movement he could make, that could undo what he had just done. He watched as a strong beauty died in his arms whispering how that was the way she would have liked to go. He wondered if she had known that tonight would have been her death, and the bed she laid in her death bed, if she knew he would come tonight for her life and leave with her love. For a monster this feeling of grief and sorrow that seemed to over take him was a strange sensation indeed, and all he could do was wrap his arms around the dead woman's body and burry his head into her hair. He had done what his master had wished, he now would live on, and the one person who had gotten to him laid dead and her body abandoned by her soul that would live on and be reborn someday. With that thought as he left, her body safely tucked in his arms, he wondered if he would be granted the privilege to see her again in her next life.

**The End**

**A/N: **Well that's that and I think it actually turned out pretty well. I didn't think it would turn out this good but hey look it did! Anyway, I hope you all like it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Don't forget to send me some of your comments and criticism, it is greatly appreciated. Don't be too cruel though (-wink-). I hope you guys liked it cause I sure enjoyed writing this one, what surprised me is how well it actually flowed and came out. I didn't think it would do so well, but it sure did and I am very proud of it.

Don't forget to R&R!!!


End file.
